encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Icarus
| debut = Episode 43; Chapter 22 | death = Episode 82; Chapter 31 | final = Episode 82; Chapter 31 }} ' 'Correct spelling, per Episode 46 is a diwata soldier, and a follower of Pirena. Appearance Personality It is unknown how Pirena met and recruited Icarus to her cause, but Icarus seems to be steadfastly loyal to her. History Icarus was first mentioned by Pirena to Gurna.Episode 41 Pirena counts on Icarus for her rebellion, and tells Gurna to make him wait for further instructions. During the alignment of the two moons, he raises the standard of rebellion for Pirena, wearing Hathor armbands and arresting Queen Amihan. Icarus tries to make the captive loyalists, including Ades, recognize Pirena as the new queen. Pirena proclaims that they will be slaughtered should Amihan and her supporters refuse to surrender. Icarus later proclaims the new laws: *All should owe allegiance to King Hagorn and Queen Pirena only *Those who disobey their orders will be immediately killed Pirena sought a report from Icarus as to how many their soldiers were. When Icarus gave it, Pirena said they were too few to protect her from her enemies. She decides to recruit the prisoners from Carcero. In Carcero, Pirena and Icarus find most of the prison guards slain. Icarus recognizes the chief, and learns that she is still alive, but unconscious. Icarus used a leaf with strong scent to wake up Lanzu, chief warden of Carcero, and informed her that Pirena has become the queen. Lanzu informs them of the escape of the prisoners, led by Adhara. Icarus accompanied Pirena when she chose to attack Amihan's camp. On Pirena's orders, Icarus successfully captured the fleeing Adamyans and women, taking them hostage. Pirena's forces were forced to retreat when Amihan and Paopao showed that they had two gems, against Pirena's one. When Pirena tried to win over the diwatas in Lireo, an old Encantada spoke up against her. Pirena asked Icarus the name of the person who spoke. Icarus said she was Vita, a diwata who had been alive when Lireo was founded. Pirena orders him to bring Vita to her. After Amihan's capture, Pirena scolded Icarus for leaving Amihan, for an intruder had entered the palace. Icarus apologized and immediately returned to Amihan's cell. Icarus ordered the Lirean soldiers to be alert. Amihan was annoyed to see Icarus again. Icarus told Amihan that it is the Queen's orders. They then heard a noise outside and saw the guards beaten. Icarus checked outside and encountered Ybarro. Ybarro-Kalasag defeats Icarus and releases Amihan from captivity. Pirena became incensed after learning from Icarus that Amihan escaped with the help of an Encantado wearing an extraordinary armor. Lira later tricks Icarus into showing her the way out. Gurna asked for the help of Icarus and other soldiers to hide Agane away. After her training, Pirena was attacked by Ether's dragonspawn. Gurna, Icarus and another soldier rushed to defend her, before Pirena blasted the dragonspawn with the Water Gem. After the failure of her plot to unite with her sisters against Hagorn, Pirena orders diwata and Hathor soldiers under Icarus to accompany Kahlil. Gurna wondered how their soldiers would fare against Pirena's sisters, but Pirena said Kahlil would be their shield. Pirena's forces entered Amihan's camp and attacked. Aquil told Icarus to leave, but he says the battle just started. Kahlil entered the camp and slew a diwata soldier. Kahlil defeats Danaya, Muros and Aquil in one-on-one battles. They only gain advantage after Aquil restrained Kahlil's arms. Icarus tells them not to hurt him, for he is Alena's son. Danaya does not believe Icarus. Kahlil says his usual introduction, and stabs Aquil and Muros. Paopao comes out and beats Icarus and Kahlil. Danaya stops Paopao from harming Kahlil further, but takes out the Earth Gem to threaten them to go away. Icarus decides to withdraw. On the way, they encounter Ybarro and Wahid. Icarus fights Wahid, while Ybarro fights Kahlil. Ybarro wounds Kahlil in the stomach. Ybarro asked Icarus why he had taken a crybaby with him. Icarus told him that he would regret it if he knew who he is. Icarus said he is Kahlil, Ybarro's son with Sang'gre Alena. When Hagorn deposed Pirena, she ordered Icarus to defend her, but he and his soldiers were beaten. After accepting her fate, Pirena invited those who are loyal to her to come with her, and those who wished to serve her father to remain. Icarus and two damas approached; Gurna was already beside her. Hagorn said Pirena could only take the two damas, for Icarus and Gurna still had to answer some questions. Pirena said she will not leave Gurna, but she was ignored. Hagorn demands that Gurna and Icarus tell them where Agane is. When Hagorn threatened them, Icarus said he would lead them to where Agane is. Hagorn tells Asval that after Agane had been recovered, Icarus and Gurna should be slain, for traitors do not have a place in his kingdom. Icarus asked that they be released after leading Asval and the Hathors to Agane's location. Asval orders them released. Agane looks for her weapons. Asval elbowed Icarus down and stabbed him with a Hathor's sword. Abilities Powers Other skills Weaponry Relatives Trivia Version differences *Icarus' original counterpart was actually Adama, while the 2016-2017 series' version of Adama didn't became Pirena's head soldier. References